nederlandse_fantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Saturno
Saturno of Dappart is de hoofdpersoon uit de Kronieken van Fantasia en een bijpersonage uit ''De Ridders van Fantasia. ''Hij is dapper en leefde vele jaren geleden ( als hij al dood is ?) hij is beschreven door tovenaar Fabulus. Familie: Zijn vader is de Rozenridder Sterkhart die kwam van de Zwarte Elfen en zijn moeder was een boselfin die Acacia heette die stierf bij zijn geboorte. Hij heeft ooit les gehad van Juniver maar dat herinert hij zich niet.Toen hij drie was namen de Heksen het Rijk van de Boselfen over. Zijn vader stuurde hem door de poort naar het Sterrenrijk. Hij had geen herinneringen aan zijn rijk of ouders. Hoewel hij wist dat hij Dappart heette liet hij zich Saturno noemen omdat hij zo serieus was. Het duurde lang voordat hij ging lachen en toen pas kreeg hij zijn "ster"op zijn voorhoofd. Zijn adoptieve vader was hofsterrenkundige Eridanus. Die had zelf al twee kinderen: Spica en Regulus. Hun moeder was dood en de drie kinderen werden ogevoed door Merope. Later blijkt dat zijn vader een broer heeft die ook Dappart heet en zelf al een dochter heeft: Scherpoog, het jongere nichtje van Saturno. Geschiedenis: Als hij vijftien is gaat hij samen met Spica en Regulus door de poort die ze hebben gemaakt naar het Rijk van de Boselfen. Hij hoopt daar zijn ouders terug te vinden maar het rijk is overgenomen door heksen en het word geregeerd door Weerwolven en Ridders zonder hart. Hij verslaat er een en dan word zijn zwaard Giftig dat hij daarna ook Gif noemt. Hij komt ook de boselfenprinses Robinia tegen wiens broer een vriend was van zijn vader maar uiteindelijk heeft hij het hele rijk verraden. Ze heeft een klein draakje genaamd Zwaveltje en ze krijgen voorspelllingen van de dode tovenaar Juniver die over hen gaan die de heksen verslaan. Samen verslaan ze de weerwolven en bevrijden ze heet rijk. Robinia en Zwaveltje helpen Regulus, Spica en Saturno hun taak te vervullen en alle gevangen rijken te bevrijden. Hier komt ook een mysterieus personage voor dat de Jager word genoemd. In boek twee gaat het hele team naar het Rijk van de Smidskabouters. Hier worden ze gedwongen tot slavernij van de Snodo's een soort aardmannetje's. Ze komen ook Spranka tegen: en grijze dwergin die in een gans is veranderd toen ze uit het Heksenrijk ontsnapte. Ook Stellarius de tovenaar is van de partij en die werkt samen met de Jager die een Rozenridder blijkt te zijn. Ook dit rijk word bevrijd. In het derde boek gaan ze naar het Orkenrijk dat eerst het Grijze Dwergen Rijk was. Hier komen ze het laatste persoon uit de voorspelling tegen: Halvestaart de blauwe draak. Zijn halve staart mist. Stellarius en de Ridder/ Jager gaan naar Eeuwig WInter om de fee Nevina om hulp te vragen. Vanuit dit Rijk gaan Spranka, Saturno, Robinia, Regulus en Zwaveltje naar het Heksenrijk. Ook komen we er achter dat de Jager/ ridder Saturno's vader is. In het Heksenrijk worden ze gescheiden: Robinia en Regulus en Spica worden gevangen. Spica word gevangen gezet door Strega en Regulus en Robinia gaan als slaven naar de moestuinen waar ze de slaven opjutten tot een opstand. Spranka en Saturno gaan via de heksenputten naar het Paleis van de duistere koningin. Hier komen ze niet alleen Spica tegen maar ook Aaltje. Een vroegere vriendin van Spranka waarvan iedereen dacht dat ze dood was. Sterkhart word door de koningin versteend maar het paleis stort in en de slaven winnen. In het vijfde boek gaan Halvestaart, Spica en Saturno naar het eiland van de Rozenridders dat versteend is door STrega. Ze moeten drie stenen rozen vinden om de vloek op te heffen. Ze vinden er maar twee. In Boek zes gaan ze naar het eiland van de wassende maan waar Saturno zijn oom Dappart vind met de andere zwarte elfen en ook jhet laatste roosje van steen. Later leven: Hij richtte op het Riddereiland later een Ridderacademie op. Een academie voor tieners die een Ridder van de Zilveren Roos wilden worden. Beschermers van Fantasia. Zijn bekendste leerlingen waren Karis, Alena, Zordan en Alquin. Category:Kronieken van Fantasia